


He's just a boy

by orphan_account



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Helen messed with time and made me the years we’ve been stuck in the Permian. Which was 7. Then she sent me back through an anomaly.” Connor responded, hopping off the sofa, giving up reaching the phone.</i><br/>Co-written by the wonderful Jade who doesn't have an AO3 account yet. A million milkshakes to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Connor Temple and Captain Becker were happy. Most of the time; i.e when Lester wasn’t demanding things from them. Becker was really bored and laid back in his chair happily, watching Connor tap away idly on his computer, when they both heard some kind of argument coming from outside. They glanced at one another and headed to the source of the argument. Helen was stood in front of an anomaly with the artefact in her hand and Sarah stood opposite her, mid argument.  
“That’s the artefact...” Connor pointed out dumbly.  
“That’s right Connor. And you’re not having it.” Helen responded holding it up. Becker chose that moment to grab the artefact from her and stood just in front of Sarah. “Give that back...” He tossed it around in his hands and looked at her.  
“No.” Helen grinned and held up a gun to his head.  
“Give it to me.”  
“No.”  
“Becker just give it to her!!” Connor yelled in a desperate attempt to keep Becker alive. She had shot Nick, her own husband, she’ll do it to Becker. Helen flicked the safety off the gun and stared. Connor pushed Helen as she was about to shoot him and the pair fell through the anomaly just as it shut. Becker stared where the anomaly used to be and raised his eyebrows.  
“He’s trapped in there forever trying to save me...” Becker said quietly. Sarah didn’t say anything as they both headed back to the operations room to deal with it.  
\--  
7 Years Later  
\--  
Quite a lot of search parties led by Becker were sent out to look for Connor but there was still no sign of him or Helen. Eventually Becker gave up, staring at the anomaly detector Connor had built. Suddenly, Becker’s phone began to ring, snapping him out of his thoughts. As he retrieved it, he noticed whoever it was was calling from Connor’s old flat. He frowned and answered it nonetheless.  
“Hello?” He said with a confused tone. All he could hear on the other end was muffled, as it someone was moving boxes. There was a crack and Becker jumped. He turned it off and headed to the flat with Abby and a couple of soldiers for backup in case there was a creature or something.  
Becker pulled open the door quite a lot more dramatically than was probably necessary, and when he saw a young boy stood on the sofa trying to reach the phone that was hanging by a cord, he almost fell over.  
“Who are you?” Becker asked him quickly.  
“Connor Temple. I know you, it’s okay. Sorry I didn’t say anything, I couldn’t really reach the phone.” Becker just stared in disbelief at him.  
“How...old are you?”  
“7. And a bit.” He added as an afterthought.  
“Oh my God. Abby that’s how long Connor’s been gone. What if--”  
“Helen messed with time and made me the years we’ve been stuck in the Permian. Which was 7. Then she sent me back through an anomaly.” Connor responded, hopping off the sofa, giving up reaching the phone. Becker pulled Connor to him and hugged him tightly. “I missed you Becker...” He muttered. “Becker...you know ‘cause even though I’m old enough in reality to know how to look after myself, will you look after me please?” Becker smiled looked back at Abby.  
“I’m sure we can arrange something.” He replied. Connor grinned and they went back to ARC, immediately faced with an angry Lester.  
“Two things. Why didn’t you bother to tell me where you were going and why the _hell_ is a child in here?!” He yelled at them.  
“He’s Connor. Helen messed with time, and he’s just a bit younger, that’s all.” Becker responded, tactfully ignoring his first question.  
“A _bit_ younger...” Lester responded looking down at Connor who was clutching Becker’s hand. Connor ran off after Jess who was sat at the computer and smiled when he came and sat on her knee.  
“Hello.” He said in a cute little voice.  
“Hi.” Jess had heard about Connor’s de-ageing and smiled when he quickly found the games on her computer.  
“Does the detector still work?” He asked her.  
“Yeah, sure does. We changed it a lot since you’ve been gone though.”  
“What’s your name? And that Irish guy over there.” He asked her, pointing at Matt. Jess giggled and found some new games for him.  
“My name’s Jess and he’s Matt. We joined after we’d discovered these dinosaurs.” Suddenly the anomaly detector went off and Connor jumped off her knee, allowing her to go and check the detector. “It’s in the woods, just a bit south from here. You’ll know it when you see it.” Jess told them.  
“What about Connor?” Abby asked.  
“He’s coming too.” Becker replied grinning at Connor who smiled back.  
“Awesome...” He said under his breath.  
\--


	2. Chapter 2

The team arrived at the anomaly and looked around, guns up. All except for Connor, that is who was stood behind Becker, nervously.  
“No visible creature incursion, Jess?” Becker asked.  
“Nope, not as far as I can tell, no reports or anything. Just lock it.”  
“Alright.” Becker looked down at Connor and grinned. “Make yourself useful.” He hopped to the locking device and tapped a few keys. There was a bit of a buzz and a squeak, then the anomaly was locked.  
“Uh, Connor you might want to unlock it on second thoughts.” Abby said slowly turning around to face a large cat, resembling a Smilodon. Connor turned to follow her line of sight but even though mentally, he was used to the dinosaurs and knew that he would be safe, something about him being young made him extremely scared and he squealed before hiding behind Becker.  
“Come on, Connor, it’s not going to eat you. If it’s going to eat anyone it’ll eat Abby first.” Becker tried to reassure him.  
“Thanks for that, Becker...” Abby said sarcastically. Connor didn’t budge and glanced at Abby worriedly.  
“Come on then, Conn.” She threw her gun to Becker who just stared at the Smilodon making sure it didn’t suddenly decide to go on a rampage. She picked him up and headed to the cars, sitting him on the bonnet of one. “Are you okay?” She asked brushing his hair back.  
“I think so. I’m just a little scared of them...” He glanced at Abby quickly. “Don’t tell Becker will you?” Abby giggled.  
“I think he already worked it out.” Becker walked over to the pair.   
“I don’t think we should tell Lester either. I don’t think he’d take it too well.” Connor ran from Abby’s grasp and launched himself onto Becker. “It’s okay Conn. We’ll be home soon.” Connor cuddled even more into Becker’s chest his arms clasped around his waist.  
“You do realise Lester heard every single word of your conversation … including Connor getting scared. he hacked or rather stole my earpiece….I was checking files and he sneaked up on me. Be prepared for a lecture when you get back.” Jess told them.  
“Great. That’s all we need Lester shouting in our earholes.” Connor looked up into Becker’s deep brown eyes.   
“Did i get you into trouble ?” Becker stared down at Connor who was looking up pleadingly as though asking for forgiveness. Even if Becker wanted to be angry at Connor he couldn’t because Becker had to admit…younger Connor was so goddamn adorable. With his ruffled black hair, small beady eyes and god...it wasn’t fair no one can be that cute… it was just impossible.   
“No you did nothing wrong.” At that moment Connor made Becker kneel down so he could kiss him gently on the cheek.  
-Back at the ARC-  
“HOW THE HELL COULD YOU TAKE HIM!” Lester stood before the team his face red. It was obvious he was very…very angry. Connor was cuddling Jess, pulling on her top and making her hold him close.  
“Lester we-”  
“I DON’T WANT ANY EXCUSES! YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO GET SCARED!” Lester sighed. Connor was now being cradled by Jess who was whispering gently into his ear. “He goes on no more missions is that clear?”   
Everyone just sighed and agreed. “Obviously I will arrange for a nearby adoption home or nursery to take him in…”  
Becker ran over to Connor and Jess. Connor huddled into the both clutching onto Becker’s rather large hand.   
“I want to stay with mummy and daddy.” Everyone gasped but Becker and Jess held Connor even closer so no one could take him.   
“He called me mum...” Jess said snuggling into connor’s head.   
“He called me dad.” Jess stared into Becker’s eyes. She never realised how incredibly hypnotising they were. Jess had long black eyelashes to that kept constantly blinking. Becker smiled slightly before he leaned in and kissed Jess firmly on the lips. There was several dumbstruck faces watching. Well all except one. Lester rolled his eyes. He hated lovey-dovey moments. Especially when it involved his team members falling in love. Lester decided they were best left alone and sauntered back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually more boring than I had expected, so sorry for that, hopefully it'll get more exciting than this. :) Thanks for reading though :3  
> Also, I'm not entirely sure about the laws of adoption so apologies if it's not accurate.

Becker tapped in the laws of adoption online and sighed. “If we’re going to adopt him we need to find out the laws...we’re not technically together…and most definitely not married.”  
Jess smiled as she thought to herself _‘Not yet we aren’t... ‘_  
“Ah here we are...’you can adopt regardless of marital status.’ I assume that means you can be anything between single and divorced 60 trillion times...”  
“Becker…”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know because we’re going to be Connor’s mum and dad, wouldn’t it be better if we were...”  
Becker grinned and chuckled  
“Are you asking me out Jessica?”  
“Yes and God don’t call me Jessica! I haven’t been called that since my grandmother decided that I was still five years old.”  
“Yes I will go out with you...Jessica.” Jess punched Becker in the arm playfully and gave him a serious look that plainly said ‘you keep calling me that and I will kill you’.  
“I was just wondering...” Jess started cautiously glancing at Becker. “You’re not just going out with me because you want to adopt Connor...?”  
“No, of course not!” He responded, and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Daddyyyyy!!! I want a smoothie!!” Connor shouted running up to Becker and sitting himself on his knee.  
“Seriously...now?” Becker responded glancing at Jess who sniggered and turned to the detector.  
“Yeah.” Becker sighed and planted Connor back onto the floor.  
“Fine. But do something productive while I’m out and don’t annoy Lester.” He patted him on the head and walked out, nicking a bit of change from Jess’s bag.  
Just as Becker had left Lester strutted down the stairs from his office.  
“Found a way to adopt, then?”  
“Yep. turns out they don’t care about your marital status.”  
Connor ran out of Jess’s arms and towards Lester. Connor stopped and looked up towards a stern looking lester and violently punches him in the knee . Lester bent down, his face squinched in pain as he clutched his knee. Jess tried to keep a straight face but ended up sniggering as Connor ran back to her arms. At that moment Becker came back with 3 Innocent smoothies in his hand.  
“Here Connor.” He gave one to Connor who quickly opened it and drank it down.  
“What did you pay for those with?” Jess asked him cautiously.  
“Some spare change I had...” Becker responded passing her a smoothie. “You know ‘cause Connor isn’t registered in the National Census as a child, it’s going to be difficult persuading the social services that he’s 7 years old and drinks smoothies with Thomas the Tank Engine printed on the front.”  
“He might be, if Helen’s messed with time that much, it might have updated the Census...” Jess responded, drinking her smoothie and printing out the adoption forms.  
Whilst Connor harassed Jess, Becker went onto the computer next to her to start searching through the Census records. He was just about giving up all hope when he came across a certain record for a certain Connor Temple…  
“Found him! Connor Temple aged 7! you were right Jess!”  
“Right well that should make it easy enough. Just have to ring up social services since he doesn’t actually belong to an adoption home.”  
Matt and Abby peered round the doorway curiously, staring at the pair with the miniature Connor.  
“They’re such a cute couple aren’t they? Did you suspect they loved each other?” Abby whispered to Matt. Matt smiled.  
“I didn't know they loved each other but they sure make a good family.” Abby was about to reply when there was a stern cough behind them. It was Lester.  
“If you two have finished spying on the new family I suggest we get on.“ Lester pushed past them and they both followed.  
“Right team there’s been a sighting in a small town with forest surrounding it. A large group of what looks like smilodons rampaging and causing havoc. Where there’s smilodons there’s an anomaly...usually.” Jess announced.  
“Connor stays before I hear any objections.” Lester added just as Connor ran up to Becker.  
“I want to stay with daddy.” Connor clung onto beckers legs for dear life, his small brown eyes looking innocently up at Lester. Lester smiled slightly. A clingy Connor was a cute connor. But Laster quickly composed himself and dragged Connor away from Becker and placed him firmly on Jess’s lap.  
“See ya later Conn.” Becker said with a grin before heading off with the others.  
“Bye...” Connor looked up at Jess who quickly sent coordinates to the team to help them find the saber tooth cats. “I’m bored...” He told her.  
“Sorry. Why don’t you draw or something?” Jess answered, staring at the screen. Connor nodded and hopped off her knee. While neither Jess or Lester were looking, he picked up a black box, ran through the hall and out of the ARC to find Becker and the others.  
\--


End file.
